General Victor Sarrano
General Sarrano is the previous general of Dead Echo. He manipulated Grayson's team to do some "ugly shit." He tricked Dead Echo into killing innocent people when Sarrano told Grayson they were criminals. As well as tricking the Dead Echo squad, he also tricked Final Echo into thinking that Grayson and his squad betrayed Sarrano's cause and killed innocent people of their own accord. He attended a military academy when he was younger and rose to the rank of General. Described as a "dick" and he also has the mouth of a sailor by a Bulletstorm producer, his somewhat deranged appearance, irrational actions, and barrages of insults could lead one to question his sanity, and through the course of the game it becomes incredibly apparent that he is sociopathic. He is the main villain of the game and has placed a bounty on Dead Echo's head for mercenaries to kill Grayson and co. Grayson swore a vendetta on him after learning the General's true intentions after his team assassinated Bryce Novak, and drove their ship into the Ulysses which made all of them crash land on Stygia, but Ishi Sato, under the influence of the AI, suggests to use Sarrano and his jumpship escape team to escape Stygia as well as keeping him alive. Grayson and Ishi then decide to find a stranded Final Echo squad member who can lead them to Sarrano. The Final Echo soldier, who is named Triska Novak , agrees to help the duo and the team fight their way to Sarrano's escape capsule. It is revealed along the way that Trishka is the daughter of Bryce Novak; and Grayson tells her Sarrano was behind her father's death. By the time the group reaches Sarrano he is seen using the last of his ammo on the Skulls. The group manages to rescue Sarrano but immediantly afterwards Trishka questions him about her father. The General manages to buy time by telling them there is a DNA bomb on the Ulysses that will go off in two hours, an hour before his rescue ship arrives. Suspecting Trishka is a threat he shoves her off a building and Grayson only allows him to live so he and Ishi can get aboard his rescue ship and kill him then. Grayson, Ishi, and Sarrano fight there way through Stygia , where a full blown gang war has erupted, and to the Ulysses. Near the end of the game, he betrays Grayson again by making him type in U-R-A-D-U-M-B-T-I-T into the DNA bomb, causing it to activate and him to gloat at Grayson's idiocracy on believing him. Sarrano then locks Grayson and Ishi in a room with the bomb and proceeds to his rescue ship. Unbenown to Sarrano Triska survived his attempt to kill her and she manages to save Grayson and Ishi, thus giving the team just enough time to board his ship. After boarding Sarrano's rescue ship the team is forced to fight his private army to get to him. Over the loudspeaker he mocks Grayson by telling him the soldiers protecting him are innocent men "doing their duty." Triska splits off from the group and goes after Sarrano herself. By the time Grayson and Ishi reach Sarrano they find Triska holding a gun to his head as he calmly drinks and smokes. After being asked again Sarrano admits that he ordered her father dead but it was Grayson and his men who pulled off the hit. While the group argues about who is responsible for Novak's death Sarrano takes advantage of the moment and hacks Ishi's mainfram with his leash. Controlling Ishi he knocks Triska unconscious and then has Ishi choke Grayson. Ishi manages to fight off Sarrano's control then turns on the general. However Ishi seems to have been weakened by Sarrano's influence and Sarrano easily beats and shoot Ishi before an injured Grayson can crawl to a nearby rifle. Sarrano points the gun at Grayson and fires but Ishi jumps in front of the bullet and saves Grayson. Having used his last shot Sarrano decides to beat Grayson to death. Sarrano uses his leach to throw Grayson to the other end of the room but he fails to account for the fact there is another rifle there as well. Grayson uses the rifle to shot at Sarrano but Sarrano runs to cover so Grayson pulls and explosive barrel towards Sarrano and shoots it in midair, setting Sarrano on fire. Finally, Grayson leashes Sarrano and kicks him into a pipe sticking out of the wall, impaling him. Grayson mocks the General, who is barely alive, then tends to Triska. Unfortunately Sarrano's men surround the two before a wounded Sarrano says their reunion is "sweeter then teenage poontang," and then pulls a switch dropping Grayson, Triska, and many soldiers back down to Stygia. After the credits it is said by both Sarrano and his crew that he is now a cyborg, albeit at a poorer quality compared to Ishi Sato, who can also be heard after the credits. A doctor claims that putting Sarrano back together after Grayson's attack was difficult and the doctor even compared Sarrano's organs to mush. It is apparent Sarrano has also hacked Ishi for unknown purposes. Gallery File:General_sarrano.jpg|Sarrano's information File:007.jpg Quotes Anarchy mode quotes: *"Wakey Wakey!.. Bullets and shakey! RAHAHAHA!" *"I give you guns.. You give me dead body's maggot!" *"Well wadda you know.. Another recruit. MHMHAHAHAHAH!" *"Givin' ya some bullets put them to use morons!" *"HAHAHA! OH Boy that's some class-A cluster banging! MHAHAHAHA!" *"I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH MAYHAM! HAHAHAHA!" *"You will live another day thanks to me!" *"Papapadap! Papapadap! Oh Oh! That's it Maggot!" *"Incoming drop shop!" *"Dropshop incoming... Heads up shit/boot/dirtlickers!" *"HAHAHAHA! Look out! Big boy's are commin'!" *"It's up to you now boy! Stay alive!.. No pressure! MHAHAHAHA!" *"You will live to fight another day! Thanks to me!" *"That's it! Work together you flagbloggers!" *"Two guns are better than one recruits!" *"See...ya work together, ya kill together!" *"Ooooh! Five is my favorite number!" *"MWHAHAHAHA! Enjoy the prison planet soldier!" Campain quotes: *"Well, now,hold your dick for one second, you fungle rim job!" *"You can suck the tears off my dick you ugly mudfuckers!" *"Always let underlings take care of the shit moppin'!" *"Big tittied blowjob models with yellow fever! The fuck do i know?" *"Weak bluff, you prancing geisha." *"That is sweeter than teenage poontang." ﻿ Category:Characters